The present invention relates to quinoxaline containing compounds that are inhibitors of the activity of one or more of the isoforms of the serine/threonine kinase, Akt (also known as PKB). The present invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds and methods of using the instant compounds in the treatment of cancer.
Apoptosis (programmed cell death) plays essential roles in embryonic development and pathogenesis of various diseases, such as degenerative neuronal diseases, cardiovascular diseases and cancer. Recent work has led to the identification of various pro- and anti-apoptotic gene products that are involved in the regulation or execution of programmed cell death. Expression of anti-apoptotic genes, such as Bcl2 or Bcl-XL, inhibits apoptotic cell death induced by various stimuli. On the other hand, expression of pro-apoptotic genes, such as Bax or Bad, leads to programmed cell death (Aams et al. Science, 281:1322–1326 (1998)). The execution of programmed cell death is mediated by caspase-1 related proteinases, including caspase-3, caspase-7, caspase-8 and caspase-9 etc (Thornberry et al. Science, 281:1312–1316 (1998)).
The phosphatidylinositol 3′-OH kinase (PI3K)/Akt/PKB pathway appears important for regulating cell survival/cell death (Kulik et al. Mol. Cell. Biol. 17:1595–1606 (1997); Franke et al, Cell, 88:435–437 (1997); Kauffmann-Zeh et al. Nature 385:544–548 (1997) Hemmings Science, 275:628–630 (1997); Dudek et al., Science, 275:661–665 (1997)). Survival factors, such as platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), nerve growth factor (NGF) and insulin-like growth factor-1 (IGF-1), promote cell survival under various conditions by inducing the activity of PI3K (Kulik et al. 1997, Hemmings 1997). Activated PI3K leads to the production of phosphatidylinositol (3,4,5)-triphosphate (PtdIns(3,4,5)-P3), which in turn binds to, and promotes the activation of, the serine/threonine kinase Akt, which contains a pleckstrin homology (PH)-domain (Pranke et al Cell, 81:727–736 (1995); Hemmings Science, 277:534 (1997); Downward, Curr. Opin. Cell Biol. 10:262–267 (1998), Alessi et al., EMBO J. 15: 6541–6551 (1996)). Specific inhibitors of PI3K or dominant negative Akt/PKB mutants abolish survival-promoting activities of these growth factors or cytokines. It has been previously disclosed that inhibitors of PI3K (LY294002 or wortmannin) blocked the activation of Akt/PKB by upstream kinases. In addition, introduction of constitutively active PI3K or Akt/PKB mutants promotes cell survival under conditions in which cells normally undergo apoptotic cell death (Kulik et al. 1997, Dudek et al. 1997).
Analysis of Akt levels in human tumors showed that Akt2 is overexpressed in a significant number of ovarian (J. Q. Cheung et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 89:9267–9271(1992)) and pancreatic cancers (J. Q. Cheung et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 93:3636–3641 (1996)). Similarly, Akt3 was found to be overexpressed in breast and prostate cancer cell lines (Nakatani et al. J. Biol. Chem. 274:21528–21532 (1999).
The tumor suppressor PTEN, a protein and lipid phosphatase that specifically removes the 3′ phosphate of PtdIns(3,4,5)-P3, is a negative regulator of the PI3K/Akt pathway (Li et al. Science 275:1943–1947 (1997), Stambolic et al. Cell 95:29–39 (1998), Sun et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 96:6199–6204 (1999)). Germline mutations of PTEN are responsible for human cancer syndromes such as Cowden disease (Liaw et al. Nature Genetics 16:64–67 (1997)). PTEN is deleted in a large percentage of human tumors and tumor cell lines without functional PTEN show elevated levels of activated Akt (Li et al. supra, Guldberg et al. Cancer Research 57:3660–3663 (1997), Risinger et al. Cancer Research 57:4736–4738 (1997)).
These observations demonstrate that the PI3K/Akt pathway plays important roles for regulating cell survival or apoptosis in tumorigenesis.
Three members of the Akt/PKB subfamily of second-messenger regulated serine/threonine protein kinases have been identified and termed Akt1/PKBα, Akt2/PKBβ, and Akt3/PKBγ respectively. The isoforms are homologous, particularly in regions encoding the catalytic domains. Akt/PKBs are activated by phosphorylation events occurring in response to PI3K signaling. PI3K phosphorylates membrane inositol phospholipids, generating the second messengers phosphatidyl-inositol 3,4,5-trisphosphate and phosphatidylinositol 3,4-bisphosphate, which have been shown to bind to the PH domain of Akt/PKB. The current model of Akt/PKB activation proposes recruitment of the enzyme to the membrane by 3′-phosphorylated phosphoinositides, where phosphorylation of the regulatory sites of Akt/PKB by the upstream kinases occurs (B. A. Hemmings, Science 275:628–630 (1997); B. A. Hemmings, Science 276:534 (1997); J. Downward, Science 279:673–674 (1998)).
Phosphorylation of Akt1/PKBα occurs on two regulatory sites, Thre308 in the catalytic domain activation loop and on Ser473 near the carboxy terminus (D. R. Alessi et al. EMBO J. 15:6541–6551 (1996) and R. Meier et al. J. Biol. Chem. 272:30491–30497 (1997)). Equivalent regulatory phosphorylation sites occur in Akt2/PKBβ and Akt3/PKBγ. The upstream kinase, which phosphorylates Akt/PKB at the activation loop site has been cloned and termed 3′-phosphoinositide dependent protein kinase 1 (PDK1). PDK1 phosphorylates not only Akt/PKB, but also p70 ribosomal S6 kinase, p90RSK, serum and glucocorticoid-regulated kinase (SGK), and protein kinase C. The upstream kinase phosphorylating the regulatory site of Akt/PKB near the carboxy terminus has not been identified yet, but recent reports imply a role for the integrin-linked kinase (ILK-1), a serine/threonine protein kinase, or autophosphorylation.
Inhibition of Akt activation and activity can be achieved by inhibiting PI3K with inhibitors such as LY294002 and wortmannin. However, PI3K inhibition has the potential to indiscriminately affect not just all three Akt isozymes but also other PH domain-containing signaling molecules that are dependent on PdtIns(3,4,5)-P3, such as the Tec family of tyrosine kinases. Furthermore, it has been disclosed that Akt can be activated by growth signals that are independent of PI3K.
Alternatively, Akt activity can be inhibited by blocking the activity of the upstream kinase PDK1. No specific PDK1 inhibitors have been disclosed. Again, inhibition of PDK1 would result in inhibition of multiple protein kinases whose activities depend on PDK1, such as a typical PKC isoforms, SGK, and S6 kinases (Williams et al. Curr. Biol. 10:439–448 (2000).
It is an object of the instant invention to provide novel compounds that are inhibitors of Akt/PKB.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions that comprise.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for treating cancer that comprises administering such inhibitors of Akt/PKB activity.